Wheeled vehicles occasionally require maintenance or replacement of tires, wheels, breaks and suspension components. Various types of jacks are used to jack up or elevate a vehicle or a region of a vehicle for these operations.
Known jacks suffer from a variety of shortcomings. For example, hydraulic jacks which are commonly used with large or heavy vehicles are unstable when supporting a vehicle and are susceptible to freezing in cold environments. Other jack types are also unstable while supporting a vehicle and lack handles, are heavy or require lubricant for moving parts. Many of these shortcomings represent a risk of injury to their operators.